Teen Apocalypse
by x p e a c h y p o p x
Summary: Basically, just Left 4 Dead: Nick and Rochelle but better. Please read if you were enjoying the other one! :D


**Set from Rochelle's P.O.V but changes throughtout. Don't worry I will say when it changes! :D  
>All the names (Apart from the characters names) are totally made up such as the schools name. And I own nothin but the original characters.<br>Coach and Bill are some random teachers. Well Bills the janitor xD :')**

So welcome to my typical high school. Yeah it's pretty normal. You look to your left you see nerds, you look to your right you see the jocks. You look at me you see the average teenage girl trying to get to her class. You look beside me you see my friends. Yes, we're all different social groups but hey we get along just fine.

So first we have Francis. Ah Francis who can forget this guy? Had a huge crush on me earlier on in the year still does. Shame he's not my type.

Then we have Zoey. The feisty girl who studies drama and mostly hangs about with Ellis.

So that brings us to Ellis. Moved up here from Savannah. Popular with the younger ones and even more popular with the older ones.

After him there's Louis. He's the smart one. Smart and quiet.

Then we have the newest edition to our group. Nick I think his name is. He just hangs with us and doesn't really talk. Of course I know that he's the rebel of the group. He's mostly seen talking to the others or off flirting with the girls around the school. He goes for the Billy Loomis look (I'm sorry I had to xD) You know the hair infront of his eyes.

"What class you got?" Louis asked

"English." I replied "What you got?"

"Science. Hey guys what lessons you got?"

"Me and El have got english with Ro. I haven't got a scooby doo what Francis and Nick have got." Zoey said as she popped another mint into her mouth

"We aint goin' to class." Francis said

Nick nodded "You nerds have fun pushing knowlegde into your heads."

I looked over to him "Yeah and you two have fun pissing about out here. And also have fun sucking on cancer sticks. Say hello to my grandma when you die will ya?"

Nick looked over to me and smirked "Look who's talkin'. It's the quiet rich bitch."

"Mmmm I feel jealousy in the air." I said

"Go on keep going! I will snap those heels that you're parading around in." He shouted

"Temper temper. Jeez you really need to learn to control that." I said poiting my finger at him. Zoey laughed

"Yeah god calm down Nick." She threw one of her mints off the back of his head "And get to class bucko. You're gonna need your education."

Just then the bell rang for the start of class

"El, Zoe you guys wanna walk with me?"

Zoey ran her hand through her punk rock fuzzy hair and nodded "Sure."

Ellis looked at us then at Nick and Francis "You know what guys I think I'mma hang with Nick and Francis. I'll see you two at dinner though."

I sighed "Ellis what's the point in skipping class? I mean come on you're only gonna regret this when you're older and you don't have a job."

"Hey Miss I'm-so-rich-I-eat-money keep out of El's buisness. He doesn't care what you think."

I sighed "You aren't gonna last one minute in this school, Nick."

He grinned "Oh I will. Just you wait and see."

I shook my head and rolled my eyes "Whatever. Lets go Zoey."

Zoey waved to Ellis "I'll see you later mah boy! Peace!"

Ellis smiled "Yeah see you two around!"

I gave Zoey a look that read 'Seriously?'

"What?" She asked confused

"Well for starters what's up with 'PEACE' thing and secondly why aren't you two going out yet? I mean you're close enough."

"Okay Rochelle? I'm just gonna tell you this now: Me and Ellis are best friends. And only that. Me and him we're like magnet and steal! Oh hey Jill." She said smiling at her old best friend

"Hey Zoe." The girl replied

"Anyways yeah."

"Well okay/" I replied

x.x.x.x  
>Dinner Time<br>Nick's P.O.V

Here I am sitting at a table full of dimwits and yeah, I am perving the most hottest girl in school up. Well what? There's nothing better to do.

Something hit off the side of my head causing me to turn around "What?" I snapped

"Nick you're practically gawping at Lisa." Zoey said as she threw another piece of her cheese sandwhich at me. I dodged it

"Well look at her ass dude. How can you not stare."

"I think she's a slut." Rochelle said. I sniggered

"Just because she dresses with some fashion sense? Get a grip."

"No not because of that Nick. Because her breats are quite literally hanging out of her shirt and her skirt is so short its like she isn't wearing anything."

"Just how I like 'em." I said with a smirk. She rolled her eyes and got up

"Where you goin'?" Zoey asked

"Away. From here." Rochelle replied. I smiled

"Cause of me?" I asked

"No. Because my boyfriend is standing over there and I wanna go see him."

I watched her walk away then turned back to the others "I wouldn't mind myself a bit of her."

Francis threw his sandwhich at me "Shut up! Anyways she has a boyfriend. And he's so rich he could pay for someone to get your ass killed."

I just laughed at him. I knew about his little crush on Rochelle and I knew how many times she'd knocked him back just because she was going out with Jacob. The school preppy.

"Man you could have your pick of any of these girls and you go for Rochelle." I said

"Yeah Nick that's because I am in teenage love."

I laughed and laughed and laughed. Francis could be so pathetic sometimes.

**x.x.x.x**

**Hometime  
>Rochelle's P.O.V<strong>

The day was over-Yes! I could not wait to get home. Jacob jumped out infront of me and smiled

"Where you going?" He asked with a smile

"Home." I replied plainly. To be quite honest I didn't really like him. He was no fun at all. But I wanted my mom to be proud of me.

"Want me to walk you?"

"I'm capable." I said nodding.

"Whatever you say. I'll see you tomorrow." He leaned down to kiss me but I quickly side stepped, using the excuse I'm late and I have to go. He shrugged and began his walk home.

I sighed with relif and began walking again. As I turned, just my luck, I bumped into Nick. My books fell out of my arms and I groaned.

"Watch where you're walking." I told him

"It was you who walked into me." He said as I gathered my things up off the floor. When I stood up again I looked directly at him. It was the first time I'd really gotten a good look at him-and damn he was kinda hot. His emerald green eyes shone and his perfect brown hair was gorgeous.

He stared back at me. I wondered what he was thinking. Probably 'My god look how small her boobs are.'

I gulped "W...whatever I have to go."

"Want me to walk you? Make sure someone doesn't try to steal all your money."

I groaned and pushed past him "By the way Nick, it was nice to meet face to face instead of talking accross a table and avoiding eye contact."

Nick smirked "Yeah."

I gave him a little smile before starting to walk away again. I could feel his eyes watching me as I walked and I didn't really mind-Oh shit. I had a crush on him.

I just smiled to myself and continued to walk onwards.


End file.
